Valley of the Azotha
The Valley of the Azotha is a theory paper presented by Father Everen Corelas to the University of Stormwind in 622KY, examining the finds of psuedo-human remains in Kalimdor in light of the Azotha legend. Abstract The Descent of mankind is known, thanks to recent discoveries in Northrend, to have had at least three steps - the Vrykul, our still-extant progenitors, the Azotha, our now extinct ancestors, and the current state that is Man. With the Azotha known now to have diverged from the Vrykul around -13,000AD, the discoveries in the Valley of Bones warrant further discussion. The Valley of Bones is a site in Southern Desolace. It is geologically stable and shows no evidence of significant tampering of any form. It in fact appears to be considered 'taboo' to the inhabitants of the region. In addition to being home to a terrible giant's skeleton (with marked similarities to the skeletons of the Naga), it is home to a large number of very peculiar remains. Remains that appear to be human - but twice the height of most men. These remains appear, from all evidence, to be the long-desired proof of the Azotha's existence. The Remains The Vrykul are characterized by their height, large cranial capacities, essentially human proportions and bone density, and it follows that the early Azotha shared these characteristics, perhaps being slightly smaller and less robust in build. Additional characteristics include a hunched back in nearly all cases, which is significantly less common in young, healthy humans than in similar vrykul. Vrykul skeletons suggest that they are physically incapable of maintaing a straight posture. *Height. The remains of modern Vrykul are slightly larger than the majority of the remains found in the Valley, with Vrykul measuring between twelve and fourteen feet in height and the Valley finds between eleven and thirteen feet. *Cranial capacity. The volume of the braincase in the Vrykul and the Valley remains are approximately even, being slightly larger than that of a human. *Bone Density. The Vrykul appear to have, in addition to generally more robust physical characters, a higher bone density. Tests comparing bones in the Valley with those of Vrykul remains from Northrend show those of the Vrykul are slightly heavier than the Valley remains. These three factors, coupled with the pre-Sundering existence of the Azotha and the location of the Valley of Bones in a region accessible to primitive Azotha or the majority of Vrykul suggest three possibilities: *One, being that the remains in the Valley are a form of very large Night Elf with distinctly human bone composition. *Two, being that the remains in the Valley are Kvaldir or other Vrykul raiders who, at some point in the last several millenia, sailed as far as Kalimdor (without being recorded by the long-lived and literate Highbourne and Kaldorei, or in the oral legends of the Tauren, Quillboar and Centaur) *Three, that the remains in the Valley are in fact the remains of Azotha - the early 'human' progeny of the Vrykul and our direct ancestor. and likely very early Azotha due to their marked physical similarity to the Vrykul. Theories of the Site's Origin The records of the Night Elves show that the Ancient known as 'Aviana' protected some Azotha bands during the War of the Ancients. They also show that some Azotha were enslaved by the Night Elves during that period – again, suggesting that the early Azotha were physically strong and robust specimens of humanity. The valley site may be the location of the 'last stand' of a band of Azotha battling against overpowering forces - the Dead Goliaths, who may have died from injuries inflicted by each other, or by the Azotha. These Dead Goliaths are of uncertain origin as well - while they resemble colossal naga warriors, it is also possible that they may be 'avatars' of 'dead gods' similar to Hakkar, as the skeletal structure shows marked similarities to most eyewitness accounts of that 'god'. The accoutrements of war present on the ground reflect this possibility - none of them appear to be Highbourne or Naga weapons. They are instead stone and bone based weaponry more consistent with trolls and early humans, and though they display a high level of craftsmanship, are not in the aesthetic style of Highbourne tools. Complicating matters are the smaller skeletal remains in the region, which possess fanged skulls not consistent with either Vrykul, Troll or Azotha remains, suggesting the presence of a third group roughly equal in stature to modern humans with mostly human anatomy. The remains are possibly some variety of demon or Legion slave race, which would place the struggle during the War of the Ancients and suggest that the Goliaths were either early anomalous Naga or some species of Ancient. These fanged skulls can be found in other locations known for demonic incursions – most notably, they are scattered throughout the Blasted Lands, providing some corroborating evidence for the proposal that the site may have been a battle between the demonic allies of the two anomalous Naga 'lords' and the early Azotha, which would date the find to after the Sundering – most likely within the first few weeks or months. Appendix One: Vrykul remains For the purpose of this initial study three sets of Fjord Vrykul skeletons were located and carefully measured, proportioned, and recorded. All three appeared to be, based on their specific skeletal structures and proportions, male and in good health at the time of (violent) death – a state of being similar to the remains in the Valley of Bones. Subject One: Gjalerborn Vrykul The Gjalerbron specimen was the tallest of all examined Vrykul remains, with an approximate standing height of thirteen feet and a measured height of fifteen feet from heel to the crown of the head. It also appeared to have been a more physically robust specimen than the other sampled measurements. Skeletal Height: 15' 1” Measured Bone Density: 202 lbs per cubic foot (the human average from examination being the substantially lower 92 and a half lbs per cubic foot) Physiological Remarks: Exceptionally thick bones in the arm and forearm, long femur, and severe curvature of the spine. Subject Two: Skorn Vrykul The Skorn specimen was less physically impressive than that of Gjalerbron, and with the increased size of some Vrykul further north suggest that Vrykul may naturally have smaller 'castes' as well as the already known 'Frost/Flesh/Sea' divides. Skeletal Height: 12' 3” Measured Bone Density: 193 lbs per cubic foot Physiological Remarks: Thick forearms, hunched back, shorter femurs than observed in the Gjalerbron specimen. Subject Three: Nifflevar Vrykul The Nifflevar specimen was, based on bone condition, the oldest of all three specimens, with attendant battle injuries including an improperly healed, at least three year old break in the right femur. Skeletal Height: 13' 8” Measued Bone Density: 199 lbs per cubic foot Physiological Remarks: Less marked divergence from human norms. Appendix Two: Theorized Azotha Remains For comparative purposes three of the skeletal finds have been treated to similar measurement. Subject One: Skeletal Height: 12' 1” Measured Bone Density: 160 lbs per cubic foot Physiological remarks: Bones proportionate to a human of that size. For all practical purposes, the remains appear to be conventionally human save for the enlarged size. Subject Two: Skeletal Height: 11' 8” Measured Bone Density: 131 lbs per cubic foot Physiological Remarks: All signs indicate malnutrition in this specimen. Subject Three: Skeletal Height: 11' 10” Measured Bone Density: 162 lbs per cubic foot Physiological Remarks: As subject one. Category:Documents